<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel's Comfort by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154438">Angel's Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Batch 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, F/F, Hypnosis, Mental Regression, Soiling, diaper use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asphodel takes pity on a damaged young girl, and gives her the childhood that she deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Batch 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel's Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For LangHTZK.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the source of a virus that's managed to infect many and throw society out of whack can certainly suck. For the young Azrael, who had been thrust into a gang war thanks to the Extremus Virus that originated from her body, it wasn't that bad. Well, it was horrible, but she got by. Even if it meant that she was living only to see the entire ordeal settled so that one day she might atone for letting it run amock.<br/>
<br/>
Or, that's what she would've been doing, if she suddenly didn't find herself laying in a bed that seemed far too comfortable for a girl like her. The black-haired girl blinked repeatedly before sitting up, rubbing her eyes to try and make sense of what was happening. She had just gone to bed the night before, sleeping in the trashy beds that were laying around in her gang's hideout, and now she was in a queen-sized bed. Not just that, but the decor of the room she found herself in was rather elegant, with the warm crimson colors inviting her to maybe just lie down for another few minutes. She was still extremely sluggish, but she was able to get up and look in a mirror to see if anything was off.<br/>
<br/>
It didn't seem that way, as the young girl stared at her reflection. That same weary look of resignation and apathy stared back at her, as she let her eyes slowly run down the rest of her body. Her Spatial-Temporal Suit, a black bodysuit specifically designed to mitigate the effects of the power that the Extremus Virus had given her, was still snugly clinging to her body even though she had just been resting for who knows how long. It left her with some amount of modesty, but it also left her with a nagging feeling of doubt...<br/>
<br/>
"Ara, you've awoken. I thought you'd stay asleep for at least another few hours, given how much you've been through." The soft voice of a strange woman echoed through her ears, as the double doors that led out into the rest of the building opened up. Just the sight of another person put Azrael's senses on edge as she quickly whipped around to face her, hand on her blade as she glared straight into the new arrival's eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Standing in the doorway leading out into the rest of the manor, was a woman much taller than she had any right to be. In fact, she was so tall that she nearly bumped her head into the doorframe. Her height wasn't the only extreme either, as a pair of extremely heavy looking breasts hung from her chest, barely kept pressed against her body thanks to the crimson dress that adorned her body, serving to give her a mixture of elegance and eroticism at the same time. Couple that with her chalk-white hair, her pale skin tone, and her tender red eyes, and it was clear that she wasn't human.<br/>
<br/>
Despite how combat prepared the young lady now seemed, the stranger was merely bemused by the display. "Oh my, you've still got a spring in your step too. Don't fret, young lady. I won't hurt a hair on your head. You've been through so much already, I'd be doing you a disservice if I harmed you." The white-haired woman cooed as she stepped closer, arms outstretched in an accepting manner. She was unarmed...<br/>
<br/>
Yet the young carrier couldn't afford to let her guard down. As soon as the strange woman entered a radius of five meters, she suddenly froze. Not because she had been covered in ice, but rather because of the black-haired girl's ability, [Time Zone]. Thanks to the virus, she could control the flow of time in an area around her, which meant that nothing could harm her unless she wished for it to. Bullets would freeze in mid-air, swords would get stuck, nothing would be able to penetrate it. That was how she had gotten by...<br/>
<br/>
So why was her heart beating when she looked at the strange woman who was at least twice as tall as she was? She didn't understand it. She had to try and get out of this place, leave her behind and get back to her gang. They probably missed her. They were the only ones that cared about her...<br/>
<br/>
Once Azrael reached the door, she had gotten far enough away from the larger woman that her ability didn't reach her. "...Hm?" The taller matriarch muttered aloud as she looked around, briefly perplexed by the way that the little girl had seemingly disappeared. It took her a moment to turn and spot the black-haired cutie, prompting her to laugh. "Oh, you've got quite the ability on your hands. Are you going to run away, young lady?"<br/>
<br/>
The words ran through the girl's ears as she slowly turned around, blade pointing squarely at the woman in a defensive fashion. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" She asked rapidly yet firmly, waiting for her to answer before she made her way out of the room. Since the woman hadn't bothered trying to visibly stop her, maybe she'd answer without an issue.<br/>
<br/>
"Is that everything you want to learn? I can tell you all of that easily." The woman chuckled before brushing her long white hair behind her pale shoulder. "I am Asphodel, the owner and matriarch of this manor. A maternal demon that seeks to do nothing more than spoil little girls like you. The more you've suffered, the more you deserve to be babied and taken care of, so you'll never be hurt ever again." She explained, taking a single step closer as her soothing voice started to slip straight into the young girl's head... "As for where you are, you're in my beloved manor. The place I take care of the family I've grown since so many years ago. I can hardly remember the first time I had a child, but I've been taking care of her, and her children, and so on and so forth, until the day I found you when I was looking through worlds..."<br/>
<br/>
...What was she talking about? Why did any of that stuff sound like it was making sense? Azrael didn't properly understand, but she was listening. She just didn't realize that she had fallen into a bit of a trap, her hands slowly moving to put away her sword. "Looking through worlds..?" The young girl asked curiously, not noticing that her eyes were growing a little bit dim as she repeated the older woman's statement.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh yes. I did tell you that I've taken in girls that have suffered. You've been suffering quite a lot, little Azrael. Let Mama Asphodel take care of you. I promise I'll be gentle, and you'll never be hurt again." She chimed, and the words danced around in the youth's head to entice her to lower her guard further. Her words had a certain melody to them that made them irresistible and hypnotic...<br/>
<br/>
The young girl slowly stepped closer, her mind occupied by the words to the point where she didn't even think to activate her ability. "Never... never be hurt again?" She muttered quietly, her eyes slowly tearing up at the possibility. She would be happy to never be hurt again, but more than that, if she couldn't hurt another person, then she'd be satisfied. She had been the cause of so much awful stuff that the serpentine statements from the older woman had lured her in...<br/>
<br/>
Until it was too late. She seized up as she felt Asphodel's arms wrap around her, and she was just about to activate her ability right then and there... before she looked up into her eyes. They were so soft, so red and so welcoming, that she just couldn't do it.<br/>
<br/>
That's what she thought at least, but the real reason she couldn't activate her ability was because of a combination of the existing verbal hypnotism that the demon had put her under, plus her own ability. The albino woman was a demon with a myriad of little tricks up her sleeve, but her most potent was the ability to [Regress]. <br/>
<br/>
Because of this ability, Azrael didn't truly know how to activate hers, nor did she need to. Her mind would slowly but surely be pulled back into a state where it wasn't subjected to all of the torture that she had been through, all those experiments that dragged the virus out of her... all of that horrid stuff would go away, and she'd be left a much gentler soul by the end.<br/>
<br/>
"G-Guh..." The young girl wanted to say something, but thanks to Mama Asphodel's ability, she was quickly losing track of her vocabulary as well as the way to use her mouth to articulate her thoughts. Instead, she had to rely on her instinct. The first thing the instinct of a regressing girl told her to do, was to slowly grab ahold of the woman's dress, a deep red sundress that matched the woman's eyes, and tug it down ever so slightly so that she could get better access to the precious thing on her chest.<br/>
<br/>
The demoness noticed what her little girl was trying to do and happily obliged by tugging down the strap on her shoulder, giggling just a little. "My my, you're already growing eager, aren't you?" The still-mesmerizing voice echoed throughout the young girl's ears as she suddenly found herself face to face with a nipple the size of her head. The near-giant woman was ready to give her anything that she could ever want, which right now happened to be a nice drink of milk...<br/>
<br/>
Azrael blinked a few times before her cheeks flushed red. The memories of the bad times were fading into the depths of her subconscious, being locked away by Mama's power until she had to face them and come to terms with the girl she once was. Right now, she just wanted to drink from her maternal figure's bosom, so she latched her lips onto that fat teat and started suckling as much as she could...<br/>
<br/>
While her little girl drank her nutrient-rich milk, Asphodel decided that it was about time to get her out of those drab and dangerous clothes that she wore. She focused just a little bit of magic in her fingertip before sliding it across the surface of the outfit, drawing a few circles around the girl until the entire thing came off as if it had been cut into pieces. She wouldn't be needing it anymore, that much was certain.<br/>
<br/>
But she couldn't just be naked, oh no. Especially not as the young girl's bowels decided to make themselves very audible through a cute little 'Frrrrt' escaping from the hole between her cheeks. No no, that wouldn't do at all.<br/>
<br/>
The matriarch, who made sure to keep her beloved little girl close to her breast as she kept on drinking plenty of her wonderful milk, kneeled down so that she could reach underneath the queen-sized bed that the latter had been sleeping in. With a little tug, she managed to pull out what she was looking for.<br/>
<br/>
A pack of adult-sized extra-thick diapers. After all, while Azrael certainly had the mind of an infant at this point, her body was just on the verge of adulthood. She needed the appropriate garment for her age, especially with what was about to happen.<br/>
<br/>
Mama Asphodel carefully pried the young girl off her breast, rocking her back and forth to ensure that she was still cozy in her little absent-minded milk-drunk haze, before placing her bottom on the butt of a thick diaper. Once she was aligned properly, it only took a moment to weave the middle section through her slender legs, and then attach it to the front using the wings. It was simple, it was clean, and it didn't require any fuss.<br/>
<br/>
She had chosen just the right time to get her all nice and padded up, her little baby started groaning as another and more brassy 'BRRRRRRRRAP' squeezed out from her ass, heralding something much worse. In fact, the older demon swore she could see a glint of her adult self peering out through her eyes, not wanting to be humiliated by using the garment around her waist. Not that she had a choice in the matter, not with all the milk she had gobbled down like a good little baby.<br/>
<br/>
Little Azrael started sniffling as she felt the pressure growing in her bottom, her body shaking as she tried desperately to avoid making a mess. Just letting out that much gas at once, and lightly staining the back of her diaper in the process, had started setting off alarms in her regressed mind. Actually pushing out poopy like a little girl would be too much for her…<br/>
<br/>
Or so she thought until she felt the warm and loving arms of the demon wrapping around her. She looked up, a few tears running down the sides of her cheeks as her bottom vocalized her struggle once more, the seat of her diaper slowly staining further and further. As she looked into those eyes belonging to her new mother, she felt a sense of relief washing over her…<br/>
<br/>
As she fell prey to the relief, she didn’t notice that the space between her legs was growing warmer by the second. In fact, just looking into Asphodel’s eyes had managed to loosen up her bladder, causing her to pee herself until the front of her diaper was sagging downward from just how much had been kept in there. The poor girl didn’t often have a chance to use a toilet, which meant that she was forced to deal with a full bladder constantly. By having Mama pull this little trick, she could relax a bit more…<br/>
<br/>
Maybe a bit too much, as poor Azrael’s defenselessness led to her bowels growing looser. She hugged her new Mama as tight as she could, closing her eyes as it all started. She could feel the sensation of something huge and smelly pushing its way out of her widened hole, the back of her diaper crinkling and sagging as it was forced to endure the weight of what she had just unleashed.<br/>
<br/>
That wasn’t everything that was kept stuck up inside of her, as it served as a mere clog in her bowels. Once the biggest piece of poop had come out, many smaller chunks slid out with ease, making the diaper reach further down the darker it grew. And with every little bit of filth that slid out of her diaper, she felt more and more relief. Sure, she felt equally embarrassed as she became more aware of the fact that she was pooping her pants just like a little baby, but just like her bladder, it had been a good while since she had the chance to let it all out like this…<br/>
<br/>
“There’s my little angel…” Asphodel softly cooed into the regressed girl’s ear as she pushed her knee up against the back of that diaper, making the smaller girl let out a quiet moan in return. “Just let it all out. All your worries, everything. Mama’s here to take care of you now, forever and ever…” She continued to whisper, serenading the little girl with her words…<br/>
<br/>
Azrael gasped and panted as the diaper kept filling up, her mess sagging below her knees before it started to peter out. Thanks to the milk that her dear Mama had fed her, she had been able to push out much more than she had ever done before… which left her looking pretty tired as well, her eyes struggling to stay open.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my, the little angel’s all tired now.” The older woman chimed as she carefully reached towards the back of the girl’s waistband… only for her baby to shake her head, those precious little eyes peering up at her, begging for her not to touch the mess. “Alright, Mama won’t touch your diapy. Do you just want to go take a nap now?” She asked, and the little girl slowly nodded her head.<br/>
<br/>
With her little girl utterly pooped in every sense of the word, Asphodel carefully carried her over to the bed once more before laying down by her side. Her ‘daughter’ yawned, and slowly let herself get whisked off to dreamland. Somewhere she’d be happy, after everything she had gone through in life.<br/>
<br/>
It was because of everything she had gone through that the demon took her into her manor and regressed her. She had been through so much, that it would only be fair for her to give her a chance to live life as a normal girl. Sure, she’d have to grow up through the years mentally once more, but in the end, she’d live a much happier life.<br/>
<br/>
The demoness smiled once more as she kissed her baby girl on the cheek, and joined her in sleep...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>